Inhuman
by WALK3R135
Summary: They were different from the normal parasite. They were artificial on another level- They were synthetically created pilots. However, their higher level of thinking could have some unforeseen consequences...
1. Chapter 1

In the seating area of the APE transport shuttle sat three parasites, all anticipating going into a plantation for the first time.

"I just can't wait!" exclaimed the excited pistil, known as code 004 "They look so small in the war manuals, but even from this far away Plantation 13 looks massive!"

"I just hope that the pilots there are more accepting of us than everyone else normally is." Replied code 003, the partner of 004.

"Well, as long as we try our hardest, we should seem mostly normal. The only thing we can;t change is our looks." replied code 135

"Yeah, but at least you look more human than me." Retorted 004 "I never look fully human. Not that it bothers me." 135 opened his blue eye and looked over at 004. She had dark red hair that was cut into a lob, with copper highlights. Her pale, soft-looking cheeks had a lot of freckles, and her dark green eyes offset her hair perfectly. She was appeared human and was undeniably beautiful, but she wasn't human. She had been artificially created to pilot the FranXX, as had the other two. Because of her origins, occasionally her synthetic skin would reflect light in a weird way as it was composed of very small triangle-shaped panels of a rubber-like carbon-fiber.

"You know, at least you got a lot of detail put into your face. I wasn't that lucky" replied 003, whose skin was just metal covered in a skin textured paint. "I wear a mask around other people because of just how artificial my face is. It's like those robots from way back in like 2020. I think 135 looks the most human out of all of us."

004 looked over at him. It really was almost impossible to tell him apart from any other parasite. That was, unless you looked hard enough. His face was totally normal, as was the rest of him. He had dark brown hair, with highlights similar to 004, but his skin was very different. It actually was a biological growth on the outside of his metal shell, and it actually had feeling that went to his brain, similar to a real human. The main difference was that he had a red eye and a blue one. The red looked as if it were in a permanent scowl, and the blue eye looked very peaceable and kind. Because of this he normally wore an eye-patch, which stayed in place but could be moved from side to side to convey different emotions. He also had one hand which was all metallic, with no feeling, that was covered by the long left sleeve of his red, gray, and black uniform. However, it wasn't just that. On that hand were over 20 long, metallic fingers. This would have been able to use this for the incredibly precise control of a FranXX. That is, if he could pilot. He was the only male synthetic pilot that could hold not a Stamen position. And he had tried both with synthetic and organic parasites. He had decided take his gift of modifying and creating mechanical things, and had designed a pair of weapons that could be wielded by him into battle against the klaxxosaurs. He had yet to try them, as none of them had ever been into actual combat. They had only piloted the simulators. She wondered if...

"What are you thinking about, 004?" asked 135.

"Oh! Well, you know, um... well, I was wondering what you'll be doing while me and 003 are trying piloting in a FranXX for the first time."

"Don't worry about me" Replied 135. "I've got my own things to test in combat."

"You mean your special weapons?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see if they're actually going to work."

"Well what will you do if they don't? You should have a backup plan for if you get stranded out there."

"That''s why I'm waiting to see of you guys can connect in a FranXX first. If I can't kill my klaxxosaur, than you guys can just come and get me."

"So you testing your weapons lays in my and 003's hands?"

"In a way, yes. So try your hardest."

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on not."

"I like that attitude" responded 003 "as long as we all think that way, we'll beat the klaxxosaur for sure!"

Over the intercom, the pilot called out that their ship was preparing for landing. "Well, bye for now guys. I need to go charge up my guns." 135 then left the seating area, as 004's eyes followed him. In her mind, she was starting to do feel something. She didn't know how to describe it, but it felt like she wanted to be around 135 forever and always. He made her happy like no one else seemed to. She wanted to protect him and be protected by him. She wanted to never have to take his eyes off him again- and to never have him leave. She didn't know it, but she was feeling love- something that was never intended to be felt by the synthetic parasites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait on this second chapter, I had hoped to release a chapter once a week as soon as I get into a regular schedule. For now, they'll be a bit random. Thanks for the support on the first chapter.**

As the transport shuttle prepared for landing, Squad 13 headed up to meet them. "So, their staying with us for how long?" asked Ikuno, pushing her glasses further up onto her nose.

"About a week is what Hachi told me." replied Ichigo.

"So, are they normal? I heard someone talking about how they were different from parasites like us. Are they like 02?" Zorome inquired. "Do you ever stop talking for more than 5 seconds?" asked Miku.

"He has a point." says Futoshi. "I mean, shouldn't we be prepared to act differently if they're different to?"

"Well..." Ichigo paused for a moment, "Hachi said they were 'fundamentally' the same."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Zorome, slightly upset that he wasn't getting any answers.

"Why don't we just wait and see?" suggested Goro. "I mean, what difference does it make even if they aren't normal?"

"Exactly what I would have said!" Kokoro replied enthusiastically. "We should be kind, even to people different from us."

As they reached the plane, they saw that along with the regular cargo, such as Magma-energy containers and , there was a FranXX, with gold and silver markings on it. And then, on the steps from the passenger deck, walked three figures, two of whom were slightly taller than the guards around them. One seemed uneasy, looking insecurely at his surroundings. The girl of the group, who was staring in amazement at all the bustle that came with unloading a transport plane, was trying to point things out to the boy she was closest to. However, he only seemed interested in the two items he was carrying, inspecting them at every angle. When they finally got within talking distance of Squad 13, Ichigo stepped forward to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Code 015, or Ichigo." she said, extending her hand, "I'm the leader of Squad 13." Code 135, stuffing the things he was carrying into a shoulder bag with his right hand, reached out with his free left hand. "Hi. I'm code 1-"

All of squad 13 gasped in unison. "What?" was 135's reply, before looking down at his metallic left hand. "Oh!" he said, blushing and quickly redrawing and concealing his hand with his sleeve. To try and fix the situation, 004 jumped in. "S-sorry about that," she said with a smile, "I'm code 004, and this is my partner 003." she said, gesturing to the boy on her left. "N-nice to meet you!" said Ichigo, struggling to recover. "And this here," 004 pointed to 135, who was at the moment staring at his feet, "Is code 135." "Deepest apologies for that, code 015." he said, looking up and extending his right hand this time. Ichigo shook it after a second. "Let me introduce you to my squad, then. This," she said, pointing to a boy with spiky yellow hair and glasses, "Is code 056, or Goro. He's my partner." She continued to introduce the rest of the squad, both their names and code numbers. "Well," said 004, "it was nice to meet all of you!"

"So, I guess you guys will be going up to Mistilteinn with us?" Asked Ikuno.

"Yes, However I still have some extra things to grab before I'll be ready to head up," replies 135, "You guys head up without me."

"Are you sure?" asks 004. "Yeah. It shouldn't take me to long to gather what I need. See you in a bit!" he calls back, waving as he walks back to the plane. As the rest of them make their way to elevator, code 135 quietly utters a low growl. _Why? Why do we have to be this way? It's so hard to act human for five minutes, let alone a whole week. I hope whoever made the decision to put us here has good reason for putting us through this kind of torture._ He climbs into the cargo hold of the plane, looking through the few remaining items until he spots his suitcase. _Well, at least it's only a week_ he thinks to himself, exiting the plane and walking towards the elevator. Looking behind him, he sees them loading into the hold one of the most unique FranXX out there. _What was Strelitzia doing here?_ he wondered, walking into the elevator. _Interesting. Probably being sent back to the front lines._ He leans against the wall as the doors close and the elevator begins it's climb to Mistilteinn. _You know, sometimes I feel as if she's even less human than us._ He thinks to himself, looking out into the glistening city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the support on my first ever published story! Something I forgot to mention was that this story starts at episode 4 (Which might be more obvious in this chapter.) Hope you guys enjoy it!**

As code 135 steps out of the elevator and walks towards the boarding house in Mistilteinn, he is cut off by a beep from his communicator. He stops walking and pulls it out of his pocket, flipping it open and glancing at the screen. "Plantation 13's sensors have detected a worm-type klaxxosaur. Squad 13 has been dispatched to deal with this threat. You are needed to help transport Code 002 back to the transport." _Great. This went sooo well last time_ he thinks to himself. "Be there ASAP" he types into the communicator. He jogs to the porch of Mistilteinn, sets down his suitcase, and then runs full-tilt back to the elevator.

10 minutes later, he meets up with the squad of soldiers who will help attempt to get Code 002 back to the plane with as little bloodshed as possible. The soldier closest to the door starts instructing the others what to do."Once I open that door, form two circles around the target. Code 135, I want you to stay right once we start moving." "Got it." he replies. The door slides open- "Code 002, you're coming with us." Nana, wearing a leader's uniform next to two parasites down on the floor says to 02 and the stamen "Your escorts. And I'd obey them if I were you." The soldiers fall into one tight and one loose circle around 02, their weapons at their sides but still primed and ready. "As I said before, you're going back to the front lines. By yourself, of course." "W-wait, I don't understa-" questions the blue-haired stamen next to her. "Let's go." says one of the soldiers behind her, stepping forward and reaching out a hand. "It's easier to leave while that klaxxosaur's preoccupied." Code 135 tries to usher a warning to late "Wait don't-!" Code 002's eyes fill with fire. "Don't touch me!" she growls. In one motion she grabs the soldier's outstretched wrist and throws him across the room. Everyone freezes- the only sound in the room in the unfortunate grunt's body slamming against the railing and falling to the ground. Code 135 runs forward, raising one of his weapons to eye level and pointing it at her, activating the bayonet which extends out towards the back of her head. "Make one more move and you're dead." Simultaneously, all the other soldiers raise their weapons and turn on the laser sights, training them from her feet to her head. The startled stamen, who hasn't moved this entire time, asks "What's this about Zero Two?" She puts her arm down by her side, and lowers her head slightly, turning slowly to face him. "Darling, looks like out time is up." She slowly walks over to him, and code 135 and the soldiers continue to train their weapons on her. She reaches out and cups his cheeks in her hands. "Although I wish it wasn't. I honestly believed things could work out between the two of us. I truly wanted to be with you. But now, this is goodbye." She lowers her face further, pointing her two horns straight at the stamen and poking him in the forehead. He reaches up with one hand and puts it where she touched him. "But... why?" She just looks up and smiles. "Bye, Darling" "Let's move." grunts one of the soldiers. She turns from him and walks towards the door. Code 135 finally relaxes some, lowering his guns to waist level but still with his fingers on the triggers. They all walk towards the door, Nana with her hands on her hips looking intently at the battle and various other monitors, the dumbstruck stamen standing a few feet away looking at 02. She looks back at him and smiles, before the door closes and cuts of their gazes.

"Come on, this way" Code 135 tries to guide her. She wordlessly accepts and walks in the direction the soldiers are leading her. "Code 135, Me and most of my men are needed to help hold back the klaxxosaur if needed. Can you and a couple of them handle her?" "Probably. Hopefully." "Good." He and all but two men leave down a hallway to the hanger. The four of you walk silently for a few minutes, turning down different paths to the hanger. Once, though, she stopped for a second and turned around. Code 135, not wanting another fight, raises his shotgun towards her. "What's the holdup?" he asks through clenched teeth. She turns back around. "It's nothing." And that was that. They keep walking down the hall-turned-catwalk. For a moment Code 135 looks down over the railing, and gulps when he realizes he can't see the bottom."Zero Two!" cries out a voice from below them. Code 135 looks down and across the walkway to see the stamen from the command center banging on the blocked doorway. Code 002 looks down for a second and then back up, never even slowing down. "Don't Go! Dammit!" he cries out, uselessly banging his balled up fists on the barricade. He slams his shoulder into it, setting off an alarm. "Listen to me! Please wait! I was afraid to ride with you, I admit it. Honestly, I'm still kind of afraid. But that fear has nothing to do with the fact that you aren't human! It's because I lack resolve!" _Did no one ever tell him what happens to stamens who ride with her, even once?_ Thinks Code 135. "When we met by that lake, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You looked so strong, so confident! And when you were hurt, you jumped right back in the fight, and I found that beautiful!" _This guy won't quit! He just provoking her, and only an idiot provokes an animal._ "I've been moping around, but during that time I got to spend with you, I felt as if I could fly! But you made me realize that I never really cared about riding in FranXX at all. What mattered was riding in one with you. So please," he cries in a desperate attempt as you reach the elevator door, "don't leave me! Zero Two!" She stops for a second, a slight grin growing on her face revealing her fangs.

"Code 002, if you're thinking of running-" "But how can I leave after that?" she asks. She crouches, down and springs backwards. Code 135 pulls the trigger of his shotgun, but Zero Two leaps over it and grabs one of the soldier's rifles in midair, flinging him backwards at the same time. "No, not again dammit!" cries Code 135. He pulls out the other shotgun and and grabs onto the tether attached to the hilt. He swings it at her, but she just grabs it and pulls him down the stairs, head first. She runs down the side of the stairs, firing a full clip into the window above the blocked door. It doesn't break it, but it weakens it enough that she is able to toss the gun aside, leap through feet-first, and shatter the glass. Landing in a three-point stance on the other side of the door, she stands up and walks over to the stamen."You're the first person to tell me something so- embarrassing." He looks to the side. "It's... my first to." She bends forwards slightly. "Do you wanna ride now?" she asks. He gains a steady smile. "I do." She playfully puts a hand up to her ear. "Let me hear you say it!" His smile broadens. "Let me ride in Strelitzia with you again!" She flashes a massive smile, grabbing him and pulling him close while running towards a different door to the hanger. "Fast as you can!" One of the soldiers regains consciousness. "Hey! Those two made through that gate! Prepare to intercept!" Meanwhile, Code 135 wakes up as well. _Wait, I was falling and then..._ "Made it through that gate! Prepare to intercept!" _Oh yeah. I really hate 002 right now._ He stands up, gathering his weapons while running under the window with broken glass. "Code 135, preparing to intercept. Is lethal force authorized?" "Affirmative." comes the reply. A few minutes of chasing them through hallways, he comes out into the large, open hanger. He stops for a second to scan the area and spots them running towards the Transport ship. _That has Strelitzia in it!_ "All forces, they will try to hijack Strelitzia. Use all force necessary to stop them." He runs towards the ship, vaulting over containers and moving equipment. He gets there just in time to see her jump-kick one of the guards, pulling her 'darling' behind her. _That poor fool she's dragged along for the ride. He doesn't see that he's just a pawn to her._ "Stop right there!" he cries, firing a blast at them. At that range, however, the shot hits all around them, some ricocheting off and hitting workers below. As she open the face plate of Strelitzia, he jumps up to the catwalk. _Just a bit further! I'm almost there. I can-_ But he got there seconds to late, and Strelitzia raises a fist and swats him off the catwalk like an insect. _Not again._ He thinks to himself, as he crumples to the floor. _I couldn't stop her. Again._ His final thoughts, as he drifted into unconsciousness, were thoughts of how he had failed. "Now, Darling, let's fly!" Strelitzia cries, blasting into the distance to assist Squad 13.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait, I've decided to take longer on the next few chapters to ensure that they're written well. Hopefully with Christmas break and all I'll be able to post more regularly!**

The Council of Seven sat in their suspended seats, debating several topics.

"We need to postpone the Kissing of Plantations 13 and 26 if at all possible. Dahlia, alongside Code 135, would surely help us should battle break out."

"While that is true, how long will it take to prepare them? We don't even know if they can pilot Dahlia, let alone fight. And as far as Code 135 is concerned, we have yet to see whether or not he can fight at the same level as a FranXX."

"And that's not to mention how much Werner's experiments have already cost. We need to end these useless tests if they're going nowhere!"

"Have we reached an agreement, then? I will tell him of the circumstances, and hopefully he can push them to a point of usefulness."

Dr. Franxx sat at his desk, studying a group of the standard FranXX units fighting against the third wave of Klaxxosaurs they had faced in the defense of their Plantation. They used the same weapons and tactics, and despite fighting in a well and uniformed fashion, were eventually overtaken by their foes. _And there lies the problem. The Klaxxosaurs have learned to counter the standardized tactics. If only the geezers would listen to me..._ his train of thought is interrupted by an incoming call notification. _Just who I wanted to talk to._ He leans back in his chair, accepting the call. "Werner," the Council begins, "We have reached a decision about Experiment Delta. We have seen little to no progress, and have put a large amount of funds into it. As we all know, your three most successful prototypes are currently stationed at Plantation 13. If they are unable to assist Squads 13 and 26 during the Kissing, all of Delta must be deactivated."

 _They say that like it's an easy thing to do._ "Understood. I will try to motivate them any way possible."

"Good. We would hope that this ends in success."

"Yesterday's ceremony was really something, huh?" asks Kokoro. All of squad 13, with the addition of 003 and 004, are in the lounge room of Mistilteinn. "Yeah. I've never seen so many adults before!" replies 004.

"Plantation 26's squad leader seemed like a nice guy." says Miku.

"Is he the kind of person you'd want to ride with?"

Miku chuckles and responds "Better him than any of the boys we're stuck with." She looks over at Ikuno- "Wouldn't you agree?" Ikuno retains her bored demeanor, arms crossed. "Not really. I couldn't care less." Miku pouts and says under her breath "What a wet blanket." Zorome, hands behind his head, remarks "Man, it sure gives you a confidence boost have faith in you, huh?" "Yeah," says Futoshi sitting next to him. "Plus, it shows how much they need us!" Code 003 only scoffs and mumbles something under his breath as Zorome jumps off the couch and to his feet. "We believe you are up to the challenge!" he says in his impersonation of the adults, his right arm raised to the sky. "You are strong, and you will surely bring us victory!" All of Squad 13 laughs at this. 003 and 004 are not as amused however. "They're weak." says 004 under her breath. "And as the strongest," Zorome continues, ignoring or not hearing what was just said, "I'll be the one who leads us to that victory." Ichigo leans forward in her seat slightly and replies "I think you mean Hiro will be the one to lead us." Hiro looks up, coming out of a daze. "Huh?". Kokoro clasps her hands together. "That's right! You really excelled in that last battle. We'd have been lost without you!" 003 looks over at her. "So, what exactly happened in that battle? We had just landed so we didn't see much." Squad 13, starting with Kokoro, retells the events of that battle, of course including how Strelitzia jumped in to save the day despite her orders. 003 fumes silently when he hears this, as he knows how badly Code 135 was injured in that fight with 02. "But how are you feeling afterwards?" asks Goro. "To be honest, I'm feeling great right now." Code 003 seems slightly suspicious of Hiro's response, but says nothing. "Looks like that 'three times and you die' rumor was a bunch of nonsense then." remarks Miku. "Either that or he's just extremely compatible with the girl." replies Ikuno. Hiro, humble as always, replies "Don't forget guys, it took all of us to win that battle." "Sounds like fun! I can't wait until we're fighting alongside you guys too!" replies 004 enthusiastically. "Yeah. I had trouble keeping up at times, but it all felt so right." He looks around him kindly. "As long as I can keep riding, I hope I'll let you me be a part of this team." Zorome of course has a rebuttal for this, making himself the center of attention. "Don't get cocky man. All you did was make it through one time." he says, arms crossed. _How typical_ thinks 003. "Zorome," Hiro begins. "What?" Zorome interrupts him sharply. _And they'll probably start fighting_... His thoughts are put to a stop however when Hiro responds with- "I'll try hard not to be a burden." He then walks over to Zorome, who is still putting on his stuck-up act. "So what do you say?" Hiro asks, sticking out his hand towards Zorome, "Let's fight together." As the two of them shake hands and make up, 003 leans over to 004. "I wasn't expecting that." he whispers to her. "Yeah. I thought Parasites were always more prone to fighting then peace."


End file.
